


something new

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, dedicated to my skype group chat, i wrote this as a joke because i am a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: She really hadn’t known what kind of reaction she’d get from this, but from the way Shuichi was gripping the bed sheets and twitching under her heel, she thought it was a pretty good one.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi
Series: dr: v3 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> **vague shrug** i just wanted to try writing a footjob and then it turned into pwp, don’t look at me. hope you like it!

* * *

“Do you like this, Shuichi?”

He actually liked it very much, to his mixed confusion and arousal.

From his point of view, he had an up-skirt view of Miu’s perfect white panties, the fabric already soaked through from her arousal. He also had a view of her stockinged feet, and what they were currently doing to his dick. 

One of her stockinged feet was pressing against the tip of his cock, her toes curling against the head before beginning to drag down slowly, and she was making sure to watch his face to gauge his reactions. He arched his back and gripped the bedding as her foot slowly made its way down, the thin fabric of her leggings darkening in spots as streaks of his precum were absorbed. 

She really hadn’t known what kind of reaction she’d get from this, but from the way Shuichi was gripping the bed sheets and twitching under her heel, she thought it was a pretty good one. 

“Does it feel good?” she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as her foot stopped just above his balls.

“Y-yeah,” he managed, and Miu smirked again, before starting to move her foot upwards again. 

“That’s good,” she replied, her voice as low as before. “Just stay relaxed for me.”

Once her foot had made its way to the top of his cock again, Miu pressed her big toe against the head, moving it in slow circles as the sole of her foot ground against his shaft. 

“M-Miu,” he warned, his cock throbbing under her foot as the sensations built in his body and dick. “I-I’m gonna...”

She let up the pressure, making him sigh from both relief and frustration. She removed her foot from his cock, leaning back on the bed slightly, her foot traveling higher and higher up his body. She rested it first on his chest, giving him another up-skirt shot. He moved his eyes down again, noting how much darker the crotch of her panties was from the last time he’d seen it. 

“See how fucking soaked I am? Is this as exciting to you as it is to me?” 

He figured that the way his cock was throbbing was enough of an answer for her, but when Miu’s other foot came back into play and pressed insistently against his swollen balls enough to hurt, he nodded and answered quickly. 

“Ah! Yes, yes it is, Miu.”

He was rewarded with Miu’s foot moving back down, her two feet coming together to rub and massage his shaft. Beads of precum steadily leaked from his cockhead, and he groaned, getting close to his climax again. 

Normally she would have made him stop and eat her out for even thinking about cumming before her, but today since she had sprung this on him, she figured it would only be fair to let him come first (if only this one time). So with that, she rubbed her feet up and down in tandem, massaging his thick shaft.

“Come for me, Shuichi!” she said, feeling him throb under her heels, watching with excitement as he arched his back. 

She cried out as he broke with a quiet grunt, his dick becoming a fountain as his hot come burst forward, and sprayed in her direction. His streaks covered the front of her white blouse and skirt, her little roleplay outfit for this scenario. One streak even landed in her mouth, the taste of his come making her even wetter and more excited than she already was.

He panted as he came down, looking back to Miu, now covered in streaks of his come. “I’m sorry, but wow. That was...” He didn’t have words for what he had just experienced.

“Who knew you were into footjobs?” Miu said, hands moving as she raced to collect the streaks of Shuichi’s come from on her clothes, scooping them into her mouth. 

Shuichi moved a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. “I didn’t even know I was, but you’re pretty good at them, so.”

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Miu said, smacking her lips. “I’m good at anything sex related.”

Once she had had her fill, she lay back on the bed, spreading her legs as much as her skirt would allow, showing off her perfect (wet) panties again. “But now it’s time you show me how good you are with that mouth again.” 

Shuichi nodded, kneeling on the edge of the bed and reaching for Miu’s panties. With a tug, he pulled them down and off her legs, before burying his head under her skirt. Miu let out a little whimper as his tongue made contact with her wet nethers and got to work on pleasing her. One of her hands came up and buried itself in his hair, tugging as he dragged his tongue over her clit. 

“Fuck, right there,” she moaned, and his wish was his command. He focused on that spot, flicking his tongue across her clit and enjoying the moans from her as the taste of her arousal flooded his mouth. 

“Shit, okay, hold on,” she said, tugging his hair and making him pull away, confused. “I need you inside me, just your mouth won’t work today.”

He gladly obliged, standing once she let go of his hair. She grabbed him and pulled him to the bed, throwing him down onto it before climbing on top of him. Grasping his throbbing cock, she positioned herself right over it before sinking down slowly, sighing as the head breached her entrance and slowly sunk inside her, eased by how wet she still was. She took him balls deep in one go, placing her hands on his chest as she prepared for her ride. 

Not even waiting to build up a pace but beginning to move fluidly up and down his cock, it wasn’t long before she was moaning again, loud, brash noises that surely the neighbors could hear. Shuichi used to feel awkward about that, but as time went on, he learned to get used to it (and they stopped asking). 

“God, your cock feels so good inside me, Shuichi!” Miu moaned, as she rode his lap with wild abandon, making her breasts bounce inside her thin shirt. He could barely get a hold of her hips, with her bouncing like a jackrabbit, but when he did, she slowed down slightly to let him grab her. He began thrusting his hips at the apex of her bounces, and soon the sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. 

“I’m gonna fucking come!” Miu cried, still bouncing at the rapid speed on top of Shuichi. He felt her inner walls clenching hard around his dick, knowing it was only a matter of moments. He was getting there again himself, closing his eyes and panting to the beat of his thrusts. 

“Here it comes Shuichi, I’m—I’m cumming!” 

Miu screamed as she came, squirting onto Shuichi’s cock, the feeling of her inner walls squeezing him tightly making him reach his own climax as this time, he finished inside her, his thick, hot come painting her inner walls and making her squeal. 

Once they relaxed, Miu carefully pulled off of him, laying next to him on the bed. Still panting, he looked over just as she spread her flushed and slick nether lips, the gooey creampie he’d just given her starting to flow out of her and onto the now wet sheets.

“Fuck, that was good,” she said, sighing as she lay her head back on the bed. Shuichi lay down next to her, relaxing in post sex bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> what are endings. thanks for reading!


End file.
